The Purity of Lyra
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: Bellatrix gives birth, will the Dark Lord approve? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Might write more chapters, see how it goes.**

Bellatrix lay in her bed exhausted; she eyed her baby daughter coldly. Her daughter lay in a black iron cot beside the bed. Narcissa sat in an armchair next to the bed talking to her sister kindly. Narcissa seemed more enamoured with her niece than her sister was. The baby fussed and Narcissa picked her up cradling her "Ugh will it be quiet" Bellatrix complained.

"She's hungry Bella" Narcissa told her sister.

"She can wait" Bellatrix refused to hold her daughter.

Bellatrix had gone through a long and hard labour to be presented with a daughter. She had hoped for a son, a son to serve the Dark Lord. He had been pleased when she promised him a son; she dreaded telling him she had given birth to a girl. The Dark Lord had pulled her out of service when she was 7 months pregnant, when she could no longer move quickly or cast spells without her stomach getting in the way. So he had suggested she went home and prepared for her hoped for son.

"Bella, don't be disappointed" Narcissa comforted her sister while rocking her niece.

"I'm not disappointed" Bella insisted.

"Then hold her, she is your daughter. Your first born" Narcissa smiled sympathetically.

"I shall have a son soon" Bellatrix said declared.

"You found it hard enough to have her, don't get your hopes up" Narcissa said quietly.

"You think I cannot have a son?!" Bellatrix almost shrieked.

"You're tiered just rest" Narcissa calmed her sister. The bedroom door opened and Rodolpus came in with the Dark Lord "My Lord" Narcissa leapt up and bowed as best she could holding a baby. Bellatrix sat up straighter against her pillows "Sit down Narcissa" the Dark Lord commanded. Narcissa sat down her head low. "Bella, I hear some congratulations are in order" the Dark Lord said smoothly.

"Yes my lord with have a healthy child" Rodolphus said coming to sit on the other side of the bed from Narcissa and the Dark Lord.

"So is your son strong and healthy?" the Dark Lord asked,

"I birthed a daughter, my lord" Bellatrix said quietly her head bowed.

"A son next time I am sure, Bella" the Dark Lord told her. Bella's cheeks flushed with colour and her eyes brimmed with tear. "Hold her up Narcissa, let me see the child" the Dark Lord commanded. Narcissa held the child up so he could see the girl's face. Her features were miniatures of her mother and already dark hair could be seen "She has your looks Bellatrix" the Dark Lord observed. Bellatrix felt a wave of pride. "And what will you do when Aurors come?" the Dark Lord asked.

"They'll will not come, my lord, we will win this war" Bellatrix announced.

"I thank for you belief" the Dark Lord smiled "I expect you to be fighting again next week"

"My lord?" Rodolphus asked confused.

"I expect Bellatrix to be back in my ranks in a matter of days" the Dark Lord clarified.

"She cannot my lord" Narcissa spoke out, the Dark Lord looked at her urging her to carry on "It's tradition for a pure blooded witch to stay in her bed for some weeks while a female relative, a sister, looks after her child. Only mudbloods and lower witches care for their own child in the first few weeks"

"I see Narcissa" the Dark Lord said slowly "Did Bella care for her younger sister when she gave birth?"

"No, my lord" Bellatrix said strongly "I have not set eyes on Andromeda since she married filth, neither has Narcissa" the Dark Lord nodded "Very well Bella you follow tradition but I see no reason to as you have only birthed a girl"

"A girl can be valuable, my lord" Narcissa said.

"Enlighten me" the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow.

"She may be married to pure bloods and carry on the pure blood race. Without pure blood girls, you would have no pure blood at all" Narcissa said wisely.

"Very good" the Dark Lord agreed "And what will you name her Bella?"

"Lyra my lord" Rodolphus answered "It's a tradition of Bellatrix's family to name the children after star constellations"

"Lyra" the Dark Lord tested the name "Very well. When will you have children Narcissa?"

"When Lucius wishes to have them" Narcissa answered. The Dark Lord laughed "A fine answer" he stood up and left Rodolphus hurried after him "Lyra Lestrange" Narcissa smiled.

"Lyra Black" Bella insisted "But Rodolphus will make her be Lestrange"

**Please please review and I'll write more chapters if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! YAY!**

Bellatrix sat up in bed reading the Daily Prophet, Lyra started crying "Shut up" Bellatrix snapped at her daughter. Lyra carried on crying, Bellatrix considered cursing her before grudgingly picking her up and feeding her.

When Lyra had finished she was laid straight back in her cot, Bellatrix wasted no love on a girl. When Narcissa wasn't there Lyra was ignored. It would build character Bellatrix thought to herself. Her mother wasted time on her and it hadn't hurt her. Bellatrix's mother still hadn't visited her in the week Lyra had been in the world, if the Dark Lord visited hours after the birth, Bellatrix was sure her mother could come and glance at her first true grandchild.

Narcissa arrived at midday to find Bellatrix moving around her room where a black silk bed coat pointedly ignoring the baby "Mother's coming in an hour" Narcissa informed Bellatrix.

"Well it was inevitable" Bella sat down on the chez longue at the end of her bed.

"How's Lyra?" Narcissa said crossing the room to the cot her green dress trailing across the floor.

"Who?" Bellatrix asked picking up a book.

"Your daughter, Bella, Lyra Lestrange" Narcissa leaned over the cot.

"Oh she hasn't been quiet all morning" Bella said flipping a page.

"Have you feed her?" Narcissa asked picking up the baby.

"Yes, Cissy, I know how to look after my child" Bella snapped.

"Hmmm" Narcissa crossed to her sister's jewellery box and removed a necklace with a crystal on the end. Narcissa made the crystal catch the light "Can you see the light?" she asked Lyra. Lyra's eyes followed the light. "Narcissa put the necklace back" Bellatrix commanded. Narcissa did as she was told.

When they mother arrived Bellatrix was sitting on her window seat wearing her loosest dress while Lyra wriggled in her cot tangled in grey sheets. Narcissa lead their mother in "Show me the child Bellatrix" Bellatrix hurried across and picked up her daughter and brought her to her mother. Druella Black cast her eyes over her granddaughter before saying "She'll do" she paused and took the child holding her out before her "A son next time though make no mistakes my girl" she told her daughter sternly.

"Yes mother" Bellatrix said meekly.

"Heaven knows what your father would have made of this. He had such high hopes of you Bellatrix" their mother said snottily.

"I know Mother" Bellatrix said looking down hatefully at her daughter. Narcissa stood behind her sister with her hands clasped; she didn't look nineteen she looked like the fifteen year old girl who stood behind her elder sister while their mother scolded them.

**Please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Made a mistake, so posting this now.**

Lyra grew up in her parent's large mansion. There were hundreds of rooms they were all dark and dusty. Lyra would sit on the grand stair case with its banisters carved to look like snakes and watch people come and go.

Her mother showed her no love and she rarely saw her father. Her Aunt Narcissa was the only one to show her a scrap of love. Everyone seemed disappointed she was an only child and not a boy. The Dark Lord seemed to like her, he spent time talking to her about the importance of blood purity.

Her mother would take her by the hand and lead her into Deatheater meetings that were held in the house and then Lyra was sent up to bed and out of sight. It was a lonely childhood for Lyra she only met pureblooded children of deatheaters but that was a rare occurrence. She mainly played by herself or with her aunt.

One morning Lyra sat in the Long Room playing with her dolls and toy hipogrith. Bellatrix came in the door and started walking purposely to the door at the other end of the room that lead to the library. As she walked Lyra grabbed onto her mother's skirt "Lyra unhand me!" Bellatrix tried to carry on walking. "Mummy pick me up" Lyra clamoured.

"No" Bellatrix said coldly.

"Mummy please" Lyra begged and started crying, Bella hit her two year old daughter across the face before leaving the room where Lyra lay crying on the floor.

When Lyra was three years old there was a large deatheater gathering at the mansion of the Crabbe family. The Dark Lord asked for the whole Lestrange family to attend including Lyra. Bellatrix dressed her daughter in a dark grey silk dress with a green sash and green ribbons in her curly black hair.

Bellatrix stood next to her husband with her hands on her daughter's shoulders. The Dark Lord moved around the room lined with deatheater "We stand here tonight on the brink of war" the Dark Lord "At this moment Aurors are trying to find us" the Dark Lord paused before Bellatrix "As I look around this room I see loyal servants willing to give their lives" he looked down at Lyra "And the lives of their children" When the Dark Lord finished his speech, Lyra was sent upstairs. The adult downstairs planned future raids on mudbloods and muggles to excruciating detail. Curses came flying through the window; the aurors had found the mansion. The deatheaters disapperated in wisps of black smoke, but Lyra remained upstairs as the aurors searched the house.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like this one, I think I'm gonna write a lot for this story.**

The aurors burst into a dark room, a little girl was sat on the floor wearing a dark grey silk dress with her black curls tied up with dark green ribbons. "Where's mummy?" she asked quietly. The aurors put their wands away "Who's your mummy?" asked a young auror.

"She has black hair and she wears black dresses" the girl described her mother.

"What's your name?" asked a man with a scarred face.

"Lyra" the girl said scared.

"Lyra" the young man kneeled next to her "What's your last name, pygmy puff?"

"Lyra Lestrange" she said timidly.

"My name's Frank Longbottom" he held out his hand, Lyra shook it "Come with me and we'll find your mummy" he picked Lyra up, she held a doll close to her as she was carried out the Crabbe Mansion.

* * *

"Where is Lyra?!" Bellatrix screamed at the deatheaters in the room, they had just escaped aurors "Where's my daughter!?" the men looked around blankly, Narcissa pushed her way through the men "I thought you had her" she whispered.

"She must still be at Crabbe's" Lucius deduced.

"Well go and get her!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Bella calm yourself we will retrieve the girl in time" the Dark Lord said calmly.

* * *

The aurors took Lyra back to the Ministry of Magic, she lay falling asleep on a sofa in Alistor Moddy's office. "What do you we do with her?" Frank Longbottom asked.

"I don't know" his wife Alice shook her head "If she was older we'd ask Dumbledore"

"But she isn't older" Moody said gruffly "She's the daughter of two prominent deatheaters and they won't give her up without a fight"

"I just can't imagine Bellatrix as a concerned mother" Alice said.

"She might not love her in a way we understand but she'll recognise that the girl can give vital information to us" Moody said.

"We need to find someone to look after her" Frank pointed out.

"Doesn't Lestrange have a sister who was disowned she sounds like a safe bet" Alice remembered.

"Yeah Andromeda Tonks she supports the Order" Moody informed them "We'll take the girl them tonight" Moody cast a Patronus to send word.

* * *

"They've got Lyra and she knows where we meet" Rodolphus told his master.

"Is this true Bellatrix?" the Dark Lord asked.

"She knows where we go and she knows what we do" Bellatrix divulged "We're proud deatheaters and we want our daughter to be proud"

"I understand Bella but aurors have her" the Dark Lord nodded "We must get her back before she came reveal our location"

"My Lord, Lyra knows her place. She wouldn't even speak to mudbloods or blood traitors" Bellatrix promised.

"But how would a child of….?" the Dark Lord fished for an answer.

"Three, my lord" Rodolphus gave the answer as Bellatrix struggled to answer.

"Three be able to tell the difference" the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow.

"She knows my Lord, she looks for the mark" Bellatrix assured him, it was true Lyra looked for the Dark Mark on the arms of people she met. Not because she was deciding weather of she should talk to them but because the marks fascinated her.

* * *

When they arrived at the Tonks' Cottage Lyra was half asleep in Frank's arms, the door was opened by Andromeda "Mad-eye, we only just got your message. Come in" Moody, Alice and Frank carrying Lyra all hurried in, they were lead to the kitchen where Ted Tonks was sitting. "Is this Bellatrix's daughter" Andromeda asked looking at Lyra.

"Unless her husband had an affair" Moody said gruffly.

"No she looks like her" Andromeda took a closer look. Lyra stirred and Frank put her on the floor, she stood there rubbing her eyes sleepily "Lyra this is Andromeda and Ted, there'll be looking after you" Alice said kindly.

"Hello" Andromeda crouched down "My name is Andromeda, I'm your aunt"

"You're not my aunt my aunt has yellow hair and her name is Cissy" Lyra said confused.

"I'm your other aunt" Andromeda explained "And my husband, Ted, is your uncle"

"Uncle Ted and Aunt…..Andra" Lyra struggled with her aunt's name.

"You can call me Dromeda" Andromeda smiled kindly. Lyra nodded grinning. "What going on?!" shouted a stubborn voice. A girl stood in the doorway wearing a white frilly nightdress, her hair an electric blue "Nymphadora sweetie" Ted allowed the girl to climb onto his lap, she kept her eyes on Lyra "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Lyra your cousin" Andromeda told her daughter "She's going to be staying with us"

"Well we'll be keeping watch outside" Moody said leaving with the longbottoms.

"Does anyone want hot chocolate?" Andromeda asked. The girls nodded. Mugs of steaming hot chocolate with floating marshmallows were conjured up.

That night Lyra slept on the floor of Nymphadora's bedroom. Over the next few days the girls grew closer they made each other friendship bracelets out of plastic beads, they danced in the living room, made biscuits together, did colouring in, played with dolls and made dens in the cottage's garden under the watchful eyes of the Tonks and the aurors.

"We're cousins" Nymphadora told Lyra one afternoon while they made daisy chains in the garden "It's like sisters"

"I'd like to be your sister" Lyra smiled.

"Then we are" Nymphadora grinned, her hair turned sunshine yellow for a second. Lyra was fascinated by her cousin's abilities; Nymphadora had explained her "special talent" with glee.

Each morning Andromeda dressed Lyra in her own daughter's clothes, thankful that Nymphadora was only a year and a half older than Lyra. Andromeda treasured anything her niece gave her; drawings, dried flowers and smiles. Andromeda had no idea what was going to happen and weather she would ever see her niece again.

On a sunny afternoon the girls were allowed to leave the confines of the cottage and were playing in a golden cornfield. The crawled around in the corn, hidden from view. They bent the stalks of the corn and made a little den which they decorated with wild flowers they found. When the air grew colder Andromeda bought hand knitted cardigans to the girls. As the sunlight grew softer, the adults watched the girls from the cottage's garden across the dirt lane, the giggles of the cousins drifted across on the summer breeze bringing a smile to the lips of any person whose ear picked up the innocent. Even the corner of Mad-eye's mouth curled. A streak of black smoke landed where the girls were playing, the adults started running into the field as the girls screamed but the time they had reached them only Nymphadora was left crying hysterically.

"Shut up girl" Blaise shook Lyra "Your home" Lyra looked around, she was in fact back at her house.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was kinda sad to write.**

Blaise bought Lyra into the drawing room of the Lestrange Mansion, Blaise was quickly sent out by Rodolphus as soon as Lyra was handed over to Rodolphus. "Lyra!" Bella ran to her daughter, she put her hands on her daughter's cheeks "Are you alright my darling" Bella said sweetly.

"Yes mummy" Lyra seemed a little unnerved by her mother kindness.

"Come on sweetie" Bella led her daughter over to the cluster of armchairs where Rodolphus and the Dark Lord had taken their seats; she pulled Lyra onto her lap and stroked her hair "Where have you been?" Bella asked laying her chin on her daughter's shoulder.

"At Aunty Dromeda's house" Lyra answered, Bellatrix sat up rigidly.

"At the Tonks' Cottage" the Dark Lord asked smoothly "Who was there?"

"Aunty Dromeda, Uncle Ted, Nymphadora, Mr Moody and Alice and Frank, they're married" Lyra listed carefully.

"There not your Uncle and Aunt" Bellatrix snapped "There nothing"

"But Dora said we're cousins, like sister" Lyra said confused, she tried smiling at her mother but Bellatrix eyebrows raised in anger "Forget them Lyra, they are filth" Rodolphus commanded.

"But Dora's my best friend" Lyra cried, Bellatrix lifted her daughter of her lap and turned her so they were looking at each other's face "They lied Lyra, they hated you. You hate them" she told her daughter sternly. Lyra burst into tears, Bellatrix held Lyra against her as she sobbed into her mother's velvet dress.

"It's not your fault Lyra" the Dark Lord manipulated the young girl "They were mudbloods and filth, you didn't know that. You must not think about them"

"I'm sorry" Lyra had composed herself but still sat gasping clinging onto her mother like a monkey.

"What happed?" Rodolphus asked.

"I was playing and these men came in and they said they would find mummy. They took me to a big place with lots of people and then they took me to the cottage. I stayed there and they looked after me" Lyra's eyes darted she was frightened she wasn't saying the right thing.

"And who were the people?" the Dark Lord pushed.

"They said they made things better and looked after people, one man was scary" Lyra looked her mother "He said you were bad" Bellatrix tilted her head and stroked her daughter's hair again "Oh no, my love, they're the bad people"

"We're the good people and we're fighting them to make this world a better place" the Dark Lord told Lyra almost kindly, almost.

"They kept asking me about you" Lyra told him "My lord" she added, that's what her parents said so she thought she had to too "But I didn't tell them anything, daddy"

"That's my girl" Rodolphus praised.

The Dark Lord left after realising no harm was done; Bellatrix continued to be kind to her daughter. "Look at this" Bella tugged the white and violet dress Lyra was wearing "Just this kind of thing my sister would dress a child in" Lyra was marched up to her bedroom and dressed in one of her own dresses; Nymphadora's borrowed dress was burnt by Bellatrix. "What's this?" Bellatrix asked when she saw the pink plastic bracelet that had been hidden under the sleeve of the borrowed cardigan Lyra had been wearing.

"Dora made it for me" Lyra answered timidly. In her anger Bellatrix pulled the bracelet of her daughter's delicate wrist, the ribbon that the beads had been threaded on broke scattering the beads over the dark wooden floor. The force had left a red mark on Lyra's wrist that would surely transform into a blossoming bruise. Lyra took sharp breathes terrified of her mother's rage "I'm sorry, my little dove, I was just so worried" Bellatrix forced herself to pull Lyra into an embrace.

"I missed you mummy" Lyra confessed into her mother's neck. Bellatrix struggled not to push the child away repulsed, instead lying "I missed you too" for the three weeks Lyra had been missing Bellatrix's only concern was for the death eater cause.

**Please review, I love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the gap in posting!**

Lyra grew up like all children of deatheaters did; she was quiet and obedient and supported the Dark Lord. Her mother showed more affection to her as she grew up and became useful.

By the age of 5, Bellatrix took an interest in every aspect of her life. Lyra learnt to read using books about pureblood supremacy, she learnt arithmetic using examples with pureblood ideology, she learnt to play piano and sing like every pureblooded girl, she danced and was learning to be the perfect wife.

When she was 6, her cousin Draco was born. She had long since forgotten her "sister" Nymphadora much to her mother's delight. The affection Lyra received from her Aunt Narcissa was diverted to the new baby, leaving Lyra with the scraps of love Bellatrix offered. Her Uncle Lucius showed a kinder side when the baby was born but it was never shown to Lyra. Even her mother and father seemed more interested in the baby Draco, far more interested. Lyra learnt that being a girl was a sentence she would have to endure. The Dark Lord would speak to her and show her types of magic she could never dream of; he seemed to think she would be as talented as her mother and most definitely as loyal.

Lyra watched her mother torture men, women and children from doorways. Her mother would sometimes take her by the hand and show her how to cause the most pain; Lyra was used to being handed a knife and told where to cut. She was sure it wasn't right but it pleased her mother.

She read books about princes and princesses who loved each other madly but when she looked at her parents she saw nothing. They barely spoke or smiled at each other, she had never even seen them kiss, hug or even hold hands.

Her 7th birthday was the happiest day she could remember. Her cousin was only a month old, still young enough to sleep through the party in a wicker basket on the floor. Her Aunt gave her a necklace of a snake entwined round a wand, her Uncle even smiled at her. Her mother kissed and hugged her and gave her beautiful toys, her father played with her. The ballroom had been decorated with balloons and streamers and lots of pureblood children invited. Her mother had house elves bring out a cake with 7 silver candles floating above it. But in 3 months her life would fall apart.

The Dark Lord fell in October her mother was distraught and angry. Lyra hid from her most days. Her whole family was taken for questioning but returned home safely.

A month after the fall, Lyra sat in an armchair curled up. It was way past her bedtime but Aunt Narcissa had allowed her to stay up and wait with her. They were waiting for her parents to come home. When they did it shocked Narcissa and Lyra, her mother walked in her dress covered in what looked like fresh blood. Her father and her Uncle Rabastian who she rarely saw came in behind her. Lyra was sent to bed in the company of a house elf but she could tell something was wrong.

The aurors came 3 weeks later to arrest her mother and father. Lyra hid behind a fallen sofa shielded by her Aunt Narcissa as the wand fight broke out at the end of it her mother was overpowered. "Mummy!" Lyra shouted after her mother as she was dragged away screaming.

"You look after the girl Cissy" her mother shrieked back. Her father remained quiet and passive as he was led away but her mother fought like a she-wolf.

**Please review, I really want to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another one **

Lyra was made an orphan by Azkaban. Her mother and father were incarcerated in prison, far away from Lyra.

Her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius took her in and allowed her to live with them. But she was a shameful presence in the house. Kept secret and quiet, having the child of two deatheaters, who were in prison, in the house was not a situation Lucius Malfoy enjoyed being in. He only allowed Lyra to stay because Narcissa begged him.

Lyra's life was not unhappy; she was treated almost like Draco. She had a great deal of money spent on her and love shown to her. After 6 months of living with the Malfoys, Lyra didn't miss her mother, with her unpredictable mood swings and dangerous temper.

Narcissa kept Lyra with her at all times, frightened something would happen to her. That she would be attacked or taken. She had promised her sister she would look after and she would. Lyra was dressed differently by Narcissa; her wardrobe became more appropriate for a child.

Lyra was put on the Hogwarts Express by her aunt, after 5 years of living with the Malfoys she was being sent to Hogwarts knowing she would only be allowed back for summer and Christmas if Lucius allowed. It was a lonely train ride to the castle as all the children seemed afraid of her, even children she had played as a young girl. When the sorting hat was placed on her head she took a deep breath and when it wanted to place her in Ravenclaw she begged to be put in Slytherin, it would be a death sentence to be put in Ravenclaw. Her family would disown her. So the sorting hat allowed her to go into Slytherin.

Her school life was lonely; no one wanted to come near her. So she concentrated on her school work. Excelling in potions and defence against the dark arts. Dumbledore invited her to his office and talked to her kindly about her parents and how she could avoid making the same mistakes. She began to believe in blood equality but kept it a secret. Professor Snape favoured her a little, all though he seemed to show distain towards her. Lyra came to Snape when she wanted a tutor in the Dark Arts, she had realised that when she came out of Hogwarts with no Dark Arts her family would be disappointed. She had to learn even if it was just to protect herself. Snape told her that he hated her mother but respected her father and would help her. Snape began tutoring her in potions and the dark arts. Lyra understood why he hated her mother, Bellatrix had never trusted him. Lyra hated her mother for abandoning her, for torturing the aurors knowing she would go to Azkaban if she was caught.

Lyra and Draco's relationship was rocky; Draco would often look down on her. But as the two cousins grew older they learnt to help each other. Draco started Hogwarts when Lyra was in her 6th year. She helped him with his homework and they would talk to each other. Lyra couldn't help but hate Draco when he went home for the Easter holidays to be spoilt. It was the one holiday she forbidden to return home, Easter was for the family. Lucius couldn't ban her from Christmas or the summer, so he banned her from Easter. So Lyra remained at Hogwarts and made do with a large honeyduke Easter egg.

When Lyra left Hogwarts she continued to live with the Malfoys. Lucius refused to help Lyra to get a job at the ministry, so she got a job at Flourish and Blotts. Her Aunt scolded her because she had taken a job bellow her blood status. But Lyra enjoyed being an anonymous worker in Diagon Alley, surrounded by books. She loved helping the Hogwarts students who came in, they weren't afraid of her because they never learned her name.

Draco came home when he was 14, he came into Lyra's bedroom "Lyra, he's back"

"I know" Lyra told him.

"What are we gonna do?" Draco asked. Lyra realised then that he was afraid of the dark arts like her.

**Please review, feel free to give any suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I met Benedict Cumberbatch, ahhhh, he hugged me! Sorry had to tell someone!**

Lyra was 22 when her mother escaped from Azkaban "Lyra my darling" her mother held her close to her, she held her out and looked at her "Look at you" Lyra barely regonised her mother, she was a shadow of her former self. Her beauty had disappeared, her hair was frizzy and her teeth rotten. Lyra looked like her mother before Azkaban, with dark eyes and hair, the same curvy figure and heavily lidded eyes. "Mother" Lyra smiled, she didn't know what to do.

Bellatrix smiled at her "Oh Lyra, you've grown up well"

"I've done my best" Lyra said nervously.

"Tell me" Bellatrix guided her daughter to sit down "Have you taken the mark?"

"No" Lyra stammered, she suddenly noticed the new tattoo on her mother's neck, her prison number.

"Why ever not?" her mother demanded.

"Uncle said I wasn't ready" Lyra told the truth.

"Lucius, Narcissa!" Bella shrieked. The couple came running "Why hasn't my daughter received the mark?"

"I don't command the same position with the Dark Lord, I cannot introduce Lyra" Lucius confessed.

"Very well" Bellatrix breathed "Then what about her marriage prospects"

"None" Narcissa said coolly "She was disgraced when you went to Azkaban" Bellatrix looked furious but remained calm.

"But now the Dark Lord has risen again and she is restored" Bellatrix said sternly.

"That may be but still no one will allow their son to marry her" Lucius said haughtily. Bellatrix took a deep breath "Fine"

"They've brought me up well, mother" Lyra smiled "They've loved me"

"That's good" Bellatrix smiled.

"Did you miss me?" Lyra asked, it was such a childish question and she wished she hadn't said it. Her mother drew herself up so she stood taller "No" she said so coldly. Lyra could feel tears welling in her eyes. "Come Lucius, we must go and see the Dark Lord" Bella announced leaving the room with Lucius. "Oh Lyra" Narcissa put her arms around Lyra, who was sobbing.

"I thought she loved me" Lyra chocked on the words.

"She does, but she loves differently from everyone else" Narcissa told her niece.

"I haven't even seen my father" Lyra cried.

It took Lyra days to realise that her mother only loved the Dark Lord. Lyra was forced to quit her job; her mother was enraged when she heard that Lyra was working at all. So Lyra stayed at home, she sat in her room reading or writing letters to Draco. Bellatrix was living at Malfoy Manor much to Lyra's despair. Her mother was mad, she was so unpredictable. Lyra saw her mother as a murderer now with no doubt. She wasn't the mother she had made her be when she was a child. For so many years she had thought of her mother, in Azkaban waiting to be reunited with her daughter. But it was a lie; Bellatrix said she had almost never thought of Lyra while she was in prison. That broke Lyra's heart, she always imagined her mother weeping in Azkaban for the want of her daughter. But no Bellatrix spent her time thinking of her master instead.

After Bellatrix had established herself with the Dark Lord again, she decided that it was time Lyra joined the cause. Lyra was dragged along to a Death Eater meeting. The meeting was held at the Blaise Manor in the large room. The Dark Lord was seated in a throne like chair, his followers were scattered around the room. Only his closet servants were seated near him. Bellatrix walked into the room proudly, Lyra followed meekly behind her. She didn't want to be a Death Eater. "My lord" Bella kneeled before the Dark Lord and kissed his hand. Lyra was repulsed; the Dark Lord was now snake like and disgusting, before he had been handsome and charming. "My lord, my daughter" Bellatrix took Lyra's hand and pulled her forward.

"Are you here to join our ranks?" the Dark Lord asked, Lyra noticed her old teacher beside him.

"Yes, my lord" Lyra could feel her mother's eyes burning on her skin.

"You are very welcome here" the Dark Lord nodded. Her mother swelled with pride, she kissed her daughter's cheek before taking her seat near the Dark Lord. Lyra belonged nowhere; she couldn't sit next to her mother because she wasn't in the inner circle. The rest of the room was full of men, drinking, talking and laughing. Lyra moved into a corner of the room, her dress hung awkwardly on her. She felt dirty. "Let us move into the Dining Room" the Dark Lord commanded, he lead the procession of Death Eaters out of the room. As Lyra followed a hand grabbed her wrist holding her back, it was Snape. When the room was empty he hissed at her "You foolish little girl. What are you doing here?"

"I'm pleasing my mother" Lyra said simply.

"There is no place for you" Snape told her, still holding her wrist tightly.

"The Dark Lord has found me a place" Lyra looked into his eyes, the betrayed nothing.

"Get out while you still can" Snape advised her "There is a war coming, you will have to fight if you stay. And you will die"

"No" Lyra shook her head.

"You are too young to understand. Find a husband, have a family that is your job. You are not a soldier in this war" Snape implored her. He was right, she didn't want to fight or die. But her mother would kill her if she refused to follow the Dark Lord. "My mother will kill me if I leave" Lyra almost cried.

"I don't doubt that, but if you do what your aunt does she will not" Snape held her tighter "Your mother is mad, she does not care whether you live or die"

"Let go of me" Lyra pulled herself free and went into the other room.

**Please please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another!**

The Lestrange Girl, that's what Lyra had been reduced to. Not ever was she called Lyra, if somebody wanted her attention they would just call "Lestrange Girl" and wait for her to come running. Her mother was referred to as Bellatrix or Madame Lestrange, her mother was respected. So respected that the Dark Lord trusted her to retrieve a prophecy from the Ministry.

Narcissa and Lyra stayed behind when Bellatrix and Lucius went to the ministry. They waited hours, becoming more and more anxious. 5 hours after Lucius and Bella left, Narcissa and Lyra heard a clatter in the hall. They ran to see if they had returned but found Bella lying on the floor "Where's Lucius?" Narcissa asked her sister frantically. Lyra watched her mother turn over and got onto all fours and coughed and splutter "He'll be in Azkaban"

"What?" Narcissa face drained of what colour it had.

"Dumbledore and the aurors came with the Order. They're all going to Azkaban; I'd be going back if the Dark Lord hadn't taken me with him" Bellatrix coughed "He's angry"

"You left Lucius behind" Narcissa hissed.

"Yes, Cissy" Bellatrix said coldly.

"You.." the rest of Narcissa's sentence was lost as she launched herself at her sister, attempting to curse her sister. Bellatrix fought her off, she pushed Narcissa off her. Narcissa pushed Lyra out of the way as she ran to her room presumably. Bellatrix stood up "Come on girl, say something" Bella urged Lyra to say anything. Lyra just stood there until finally she said "What about Father?"

"Azkaban" Bella didn't seem to feel anything. Lyra felt a pang of pain for her father, once again in Azkaban. "Are you alright?" Lyra felt obligated to ask that.

"I am fine" she paused to spit out blood onto the floor "The Dark Lord saved me and me alone" Lyra looked down at her mother; she was covered in cuts and bruises. Lyra was sure the Dark Lord had given them to her. "Go and find your aunt and tell her that I killed Sirius Black" Bellatrix sent her daughter away.

When Lyra found Narcissa she was lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. "Auntie Cissy" Lyra muttered coming closer to the bed. She sat on the bed "Mother sent me to tell you that she killed Sirius Black" she heard Narcissa sniff "Go and write to Draco, we don't want him to find out by reading the prophet" Lyra left Narcissa sobbing about disgrace and family.

Lyra wrote a letter to Draco;

_Draco,_

_Your father has been captured by the ministry, he will be sent to Azkaban. My father was also captured. The Dark Lord is angry, he tortured my mother. She alone returned. The family is disgraced and the Dark Lord will punish us I'm sure. _

_Your mother would have written to you but she is too upset. Stay strong._

_Your loving cousin,_

_Lyra_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
